Sideways (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Before the war, Sideways was a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. This way, his target-friendly companion takes all the heat When he absolutely must face the enemy, he eagerly deploys the spinning saw blades on his arms Many call him a coward, thus Decepticons likes to use him as a "living bait", something Sideways hates, but Sideways is capable of fighting, but he still prefers to ally with Decepticons for his own protection, he can be seem all the day with Bonecrusher or any other Decepticon on his side If his enemy is a Female Autobot, Sideways cant help it but just to make fun to the female autobot He and Moonracer have a rivaliry thus Sideways mocks the sensitive Autobot mostly by bringing up the death of Moonracer adoptive son whom he killed. Biography Going to Earth Sideways is seen to be talking to himself that the Decepticons will win the war and will free the Fallen, Later Frenzy shows up who tells him to go to Earth for find the Allspark along Bonecrusher, Sideways agrees. When he arrived to Earth he found and chased Bumblebee and Longarm, Sideways grabbed Bumblebee, and made him to throw Longarm off a cliff, Bumblebee thinking his friend died, He transforms and grabbed his Gun for kill Sideways. however Bonecrusher attacked him From behind and crushed Bumblebee vocal Proccesors and throws him off the same cliff, much later he chased Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, but Left the chase After Bonecrusher transformed, Megatron then contacted Sideways to road attack Jazz, Sideways did and left Mission City He took part on the battle on Florida. After the battle, He along Bonecrusher stayed on Earth and began to cause Destruction every place they went, in the first days of the year 2010, The duo went to Chicago to cause some destructon where the 2 were caught on tape, Sideways saw the Camera man and killed him. Soundwave Return After the destruction the duo caused, Sideways was driving alone when he heard Soundwave communicating with him, He was surprised to hear Soundwave as he thought he was dead, Later the two Had a brief conversation, Sideways later Brushguard to hunt down Sam Witwicky. after Soundwave stole a relic from Sector 7, He was on Mission city for attack the Autobots, Iron Man But at that moment he was confrontend by Tony Stark in his second Iron Man armor, who was testing it, they fought each other, but Sideways was able to defeat him but was surprised that a human could build such high tech costume. and later told this to Reverb, he took part of the final battle and he was among the Decepticons that retreated when Lugnut gave them an option retreat or fight the Autobots who were winning the battle. Hunting Witwicky After escaping the Mission City battle, Sideways made it to California, still confused about the "Metal Man" he fought in there. when he gets a call from Soundwave. who orders him, Demolishor and Dead End to go to Shanghai to find the Star Harvester and orders Wheelie to get the Allspark shard from Sam Witwicky, Sideways is surprised to see that Soundwave made it out alive from the battle. Soundwave then orders them him again to go to Shanghai, but just at that moment, the NEST Helicopter in where Sam, Bee and Moonracer are lands on California, Sideways spots them and descovers where Sam Witwicky lives, so he tells Sideways to put the mission on hold, cause he will try to capture the boy and get the shard himself, but not right now because Bumblebee and Moonracer are with him. Soundwave tells him that if he fails he will send Wheelie instead. Soundwave tells him that he will remain in hiding. Sideways tries to capture Sam that night, but Bee spots him. but Sideways dissapairs before Bee can catch him, leaving Bee confused, Bee goes to back to the backyard, while Sideways who was hidden leaves. Sideways tries again the next day, but Bee spots him again, he dissapairs before anybody can see him, again leaving Bee confused. days later he tries again, but Bee thinks he's just his imagination, but he doesnt leaves, so Bee knows its truly him, but as Bee is about to shoot, Sideways dissapairs again. then Sideways keep appearing and dissapairing, causing Bee to do some mayhem, a month later Sideway tries once again. and succeds in capturing Sam, but he finds out he doesnt have the shard, thinking that Bumblebee or Moonracer have it, he contacts Bumblebee, telling him that he captured Sam, he tells Bee to give him the Allspark shard, since he found out Sam didnt had it, if he doesnt hand over the shard, the boy dies. Sam orders Sideways to let him go, but Sideways refuses, unless he had the shard. Sam tells him that he gave it to Optimus, but Sideways tells him that Soundwave states otherwise, but Sam states he's wrong, Sideways tells him to shut up, unless he wants to die, then at that moment Moonracer arrives. Moonracer threatens Sideways that he will feel her wrath if he harms Sam. Moonracer ask's him if he's surprised to see her, Sideways states he's surprised that he dares to face him, all by herself, Sideways asks her if she's ready to die, just like he did with Backstop in Cybertron, but Moonracer tells him that she will not let him kill anybody. they fight and Moonracer is defeated. Sideways then tells her if she can now hand over the shard, but she doesnt have it, but Sideways doesnt believe her. he tells her that if she doesnt hand it over, Sam dies. or if she wants, he can kill her instead, Moonracer offers him to kill her but as long he free's Sam, Sideways accepts. but before she can be killed Bumblebee appears. Sideways mocks Bee stating that he still have voice problems, Sideways ask's Bee if they can "speak" peacefully like friends, Bee states they're no friends. Sideways then says they can "speak" like enemies he then tells Bee to hand over the shard or he will kill his pet and girlfriend. but Bee states that Sam is not a pet, and he is his responsability and Moonracer is not his girlfriend, she is his friend, Bee also tells him that they have no shard. Sideways offers him that if he hands over the shard he will let Bee, Moonracer and Sam live, he will even tell the other Cons to spare them 3, but Bee declines, because of whatever they will do to Earth with the shard how can he trust him, Sideways tells him that the shard wont be used to destroy earth, but Bee repeats again How he can trust him. Since Bee refuses to trsut him, Sideways dares him to fight, Bee mocks him because Sideways prefers to run away, but Sideways states that just cause he prefers to run away, doesnt means he cant fight, Sideways gives him more chance, to surrender the shard or die, Bee prefers to fight. Bumblebee then throws Sideways, hitting a gastank, gasoline begins to leak out from it, Bee shoots at Sideways, but Sideways dodges and accidentaly shoots the gas tank, making it to cause a big explosion, Sideways is presumed dead. but he actually survived, Two days later, Soundwave flies bys and meets with Sideways, who survived, Soundwave tells him that since he failed, Operation: Shanghai begins now, but Sideways asks a break, Soundwave lets him to have a break, but in 1 month, Operation Shanghai begins. The Fallen's Revenge The Operation eventually began, Sideways waited for Dead End and told him that the plan is to find the Harvester while the Autobots are distracted by Demolishor. but when it happened they were detected, Arcee and her sisters gave chase to the two Cons, but they escaped. Sideswipe was deployed. but Sideways took a shortcut leaving Dead End to die. after Demolishor was killed. he reported this to Soundwave. he tried to retreat but the sisters gave chase to him again, but he again escaped. later he took part of the egypt battle where he meet with Moonracer and mocked her again, he and Barricade quickly retreated from the battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Frenzy - Ally *Bonecrusher- Friend and Ally *Dead End - Ally *Reverb - Friend Enemies *Ironhide *Arcee *Chromia *Elita-1 *Tony Stark *Bumblebee *Sam Witwicky *Moonracer *Sideswipe *Backstop Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - Staceyalex532 **''Transformers'' - Staceyalex532 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Bumblebee'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Sector 7'' ***''Sector 7 Classified Videos #1'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - Nightslash12345, MaxLindenProduction **''Iron Man'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 Trivia *At one point Sideways and Dead End originally had an scene where they would attempt in killing Knock Out after they found out that The Autobot was alive and Dead End ended up messing up this plan and later leaving cowardly with Sideways, thi was scrapped in the final cut Gallery ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-10-14-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-10-19-27.jpg Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Sector 7 Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Iron Man Decepticons